ABC's
by LadyLinus
Summary: I kept seeing the Alphabet Challenges and decided to do one of my own. Not all are drabbles, some are long enough to be a one-shot. Not all are Pokeshipping but all center around Ash and Misty. Enjoy!
1. After

Misty knew that she was strange.

Other girls called it insincere, they couldn't believe a confession of love cried out in a moment of passion. But it was Misty's favorite part.

Maybe it was the closeness she felt to him, or perhaps it was the moment she felt it the most too.

Or maybe, she just knew Ash.

He was strange too. He didn't tell a girl what she wanted to hear, even when trying to spare feelings. Ash never said anything he didn't feel.

So at the end, when he would rest his head on her chest, or she on his, and he exhaled the words. She had never been happier. She could never tell anyone else when they gushed about their significant others.

Because Misty knew that she was strange.

* * *

Author's Note: I actually like this one. It's short but I think very in character.


	2. Balloons

Her sisters had gotten over it quickly enough, they had short attention spans. But Misty was still hurting, still sobbing.

Brandon knew to let his smallest daughter grieve, he couldn't protect her from death, all he could do was comfort her. The dark haired man walked over to the tiny Horsea covered bed and sat down on the edge. She was so tiny, only 4, her carrot hair pulled off her face into pigtails and her arms crossed inside her denim overalls.

"Misty?" Brandon asked putting a hand on her back. She flinched against the touch but then sat up, rubbing her eyes with small fists.

"Daddy," she asked softly as she moved to sit next to him, "What happened to Casey?"

The father hesitated, how do you talk about the afterlife to a child? An afterlife that you aren't sure you believe in yourself.

"Do you remember when we went to the carnival last summer, and you got the really big blue balloon?" He started.

Misty nodded slowly looking up at him with her big ocean colored eyes.

"And when you let go of it and it floated away you were very upset, what did Mommy tell you?"

"She said…" the girl thought for a second, "she said that I had to let the balloon go. Because I was already happy and it had done it's job so it was going home."

"Right, so that's where Casey went. Your mommy had her for a very long time and she made us all very happy so it was time for her to go to the place that the balloons go to."

Misty paused, as if digesting this information, "Daddy?" she asked after a moment, "Can we go get a balloon to send to Casey?"

Brandon smiled and hugged his baby, "Of course we can."

"And we're not going to get a new dog, right?" she narrowed her eyes, a mirror of his own facial expressions.

"No, we won't get a new dog until everyone decides it's okay," he laughed as they stood and went out to find a balloon.

Three years later, Misty stood alongside her sisters at her parent's funeral. They set down flowers, while Misty sent up balloons.

* * *

Author's Note: I have my own little head canon about Misty's parents, so when the word Balloons popped up for B, I decided to make one about them. There will at least be one other chapter that mentions her father.


	3. Crackling

Hiss. Pop. Crack.

She glanced up through the flames at her friend, her best friend.

It was amazing how the illumination from the fire made him seem different, darker.

His normally jet black hair seemed to dance as the light intensified every highlight. His brown eyes glowed and looked questioningly at her as he caught her gaze.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away quickly, pretending it was a coincidence that their eyes had met.

It was amazing how the illumination from the fire made her seem different, almost angelic.

Her orange hair lit up red but her eyes stayed their pure blue-green color. He was fascinated, entranced.

She raised an eyebrow as their eyes met and he looked away, his face covered in a blush.

Hiss. Pop. Crack.

* * *

A/N: This was one of my more difficult prompts, I knew that it would be them camping but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be shippy or light-hearted. This is what happened.


	4. Dad

As she got older, the memories became blurry.

She knew that she loved him, more than her sisters had.

She remembered the they used to spend time together just the two of them and he never took her older sisters out like that.

She remembered the way he looked and the sound of his voice, but even those were starting to fade.

So she wasn't entirely sure what attracted her to that boy. He had the same dark hair and kind eyes. The first time he stood between her and danger her heart skipped a beat. He looked at her with an expression so tender that she melted.

Then, out of the blue, he began to call her 'Mist' as only one other person had.

She knew that she loved him, more than anyone ever would.

***

Ash didn't have a father, that much wasn't a secret.

He was always happy growing up, he had a good childhood. Even now, he never mentioned his absent father.

The secret was, that he was afraid. What if this sort of behavior was genetic? His path already seemed to be following that of his father's. Delia told him that they had been childhood friends, and he wanted to be a Pokemon Master.

Now that he was older he noticed Misty, he was starting to notice her in the way a boy pays attention to a girl, not just as his best friend.

It was during these times that he wished he did have a father, so he would know what to do.

So that he wouldn't hurt her like his father had hurt his mother.

* * *

A/N: As promised, the second one dealing with Misty's father, and also Ash's. His isn't too original, I think everyone portrays him as being afraid he'd end up like his dad. But I hope Misty's is a little different.


	5. Eloping

His flashlight bounced it's light on the ground as he reached a safe distance away from his darkened house. The small town was silent except for the crunching of leaves under his feet, he walked easily with a fairly quick pace.

It wasn't long before he reached their meeting place and smiled when he saw the faint light from her flashlight. As he reached her, he smiled, leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.

"You know, I see you all day long, but I still look forward to this too. It's secret, and just us," he commented as they sat down on the blanket.

She nodded her agreement, "It's because we're eloping." she smiled causing him to choke on his drink.

* * *

A/N: The dictionary defines eloping as: 1. to run off secretly to be married, usually without the consent or knowledge of one's parents. 2. to run away with a lover. or 3. to leave without permission or notification, escape. Obviously Ash thought she meant the first definition when she really meant the third. I almost had her explain in the drabble, but it was better to end it this way. Although _very_ short.


	6. Familiar

Her eyes were green with flecks of gold and blue. His gaze trailed over her tiny face, dark brown hair and beige complexion.

She was a mix, a complete mix of everyone he loved. Perfect in every way. He didn't know just how much, but from this moment on his life was changed. They were a family.

The corners of his mouth turned up to a smile as he glanced at his wife asleep on the bed. She was exhausted and so was he, but he had to hold her. He was in awe of this girl, his own tiny piece of heaven.

"It's you," he whispered, his finger touching her soft skin, "We waited so long for you and now I feel like I've known you forever."

The infant yawned quietly and Ash had no idea how someone he just met, could be so familiar.

* * *

A/N: This idea was taken from the end of Shopaholic and Baby by Sophie Kinsella. I just thought it would be sweeter if it was from Ash's pov.


	7. Guru

Brock considered himself an expert on women. He knew more recipes than most average people. And his dream job of being a world class breeder required him to know almost everything about pokemon.

As much information as he had stored in his head, you would think that Brock would have all the answers. He didn't though, and since puberty had hit his younger friends, he found that he needed a _Misty Translator. _

Ash seemed to fit the bill well enough, every grunt, moan, and laugh Misty made had a reason and the young trainer appeared to know them all.

"She's hungry," he commented absentmindedly as the sole female sighed from her spot on the grass.

A roll of the eyes solicited, "Please don't hit on anyone in this town, Misty's too tired to deal with you today."

So while Ash came to Brock to ask what was in his famous stew or what pokemon would be best against the next gym leader. Brock would always consider Ash his very own Misty guru.

* * *

A/N: This just made me laugh. I, personally, love anything pokeshipping but from someone else's pov. You can do so much with the relationship from someone else's eyes.


	8. Hungry

His stomach rumbled loudly as Ash relaxed on the short grass.

"I'm hungry," he stated with a sigh.

"You're always hungry, you would think that no one ever feeds you," Misty smirked plopping down next to him in her yellow bikini.

"I'm not always hungry!" He retorted, not because he actually disagreed with her statement, just that it was his automatic reaction to argue.

"You are," she nodded sagely, "One day when you're in your 30's, your metabolism is going to catch up to you and you're going to become fat."

He sat up quickly, "What about you? You can eat just as much as I do, you'll be fat too!"

Misty thought about his statement for a second, "I suppose you're right…" she mused causing him to look at her in shock.

"Tell you what, when we're in our 30's and we're both fat, if both of us aren't married, we'll just marry each other. Then we can eat anything we want and not have to worry about repulsing people," she giggled a little at her own joke.

Ash put his thumb and index finger against his chin, taking in her proposal, "I don't know, I mean, by the time I'm 30 I'll probably be a Pokemon Master and it won't matter what I look like. I'll be able to marry young gold diggers. I don't think I want to tie myself down to a chubby red head."

The only thing Brock heard from their campsite almost 50 feet away was Misty's high pitched scream.

* * *

A/N: It's true. They both eat an awful lot.


	9. Inventory

10 names he was called.

9 times she beat him at a game.

8 threats on his life.

7 times Pikachu picked her over him.

6 times she visited his mother without him being home.

5 moments where he thought they might be more than friends

4 kisses on the cheek when he was good

3 kisses on the lips when he was better

2 gifts she gave him when they were apart

And just 1 intoxicatingly mean red head who filled his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't sure what I was going to do when the prompt was "Inventory" Then this popped into my head, I hope it's not too terrible.


	10. Jelly

Misty was terrible at making PB&J. Ash was a firm believer in more peanut butter but Misty loved jelly. Most of the time, he could get to making the sandwiches before she did but this time he was helping Brock outside and she prepared their picnic lunch.

She shifted a little so that she was sitting with her knees to the side of her and bit into half of her sandwich. As expected when a sandwich had too much jelly, a little squirted out of the sides and rested on her cheek. He stared at the speck of strawberry jelly before leaning forward and kissing it off of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow when he pulled away.

"Being romantic," Ash answered in a tone that said 'isn't it obvious?'

His girlfriend stifled a giggle and dipped her finger inside her sandwich making sure to get a small amount of filling on the tip before rubbing it on her nose.

Ash smirked and kissed that off too.

Next she wiped it on her chin, he kissed that as well.

Soon the actual eating of sandwiches was abandoned for a more exciting activity.

Leave it to his girlfriend to turn a peanut butter and jelly sandwich into something perverted.

* * *

A/N: I don't know...my mind takes a strange turn after 1am.


	11. Kidding

"I have a twin sister," Ash stated giggling, "Just kidding!"

"I was born a man…just kidding!" Misty laughed.

"I think Brock's a terrible cook! Just kidding!"

"I secretly want to be just like my sisters! Just kidding!"

The teens were lying next to each other on the grass gasping for air through their laughter. The game started when they were up late enough to watch Saturday Night Live at the Pokemon Center. It carried to the next morning as they were walking to the next town, annoying their traveling partner with their outlandish statements followed by 'just kidding!' and a shriek of laughter. Now, they were alone and running out of things to say to each other.

"I haven't brushed my teeth since I was 5!" Then a long pause.

"Ew! Ash say just kidding!" Misty yelled slapping her friend in the stomach.

"Ow, just kidding!" he coughed before chuckling.

Misty glared at Ash then shut her eyes and grinned, "I think you're the most beautiful boy I've every laid my eyes on…just kidding!"

He turned his head to give her a dirty look but her eyes were still closed so she didn't receive it. Then his mouth turned up into a devilish smile. If she could be mean, he could play that game.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered softly.

"Just kidding?" she asked after he didn't add the punch line.

Ash didn't answer, instead he stood up and started walking back toward camp as he noticed the late hour.

"Ash!" she called after him, "Just kidding, right?"

As he walked, he smiled, but he couldn't bring himself to say 'just kidding'.

* * *

A/N: I really did think of the Judy Grimes sketch on SNL when I was trying to be inspired by the prompt. But then of course, I had to have it end a little sweetly.


	12. Love

Shifting into third, Ash sped the car up, driving almost effortlessly through the nonexistent Sunday night traffic. A quick glance into his rearview mirror revealed that his small daughter was still awake in the back seat. He smiled as she stared wistfully out the window, he often wondered what went through her five-year-old head.

As if reading his mind, she turned to him, "Daddy, I'm bored. Tell me a story?"

"A story? What kind of story?" he laughed.

The brunette put her index finger to her chin thoughtfully, "A princess story."

"Okay…um…got it!" Ash smiled, "A princess and-"

"No, daddy," Ella shook her head solemnly, "You have to say 'Once upon a time'."

His expression turned serious, "I'm sorry. Once upon a time there was a princess,"

"A beautiful princess," his daughter corrected.

"A…pretty princess," Ash amended, "There was a pretty princess who met a prince."

"Was he a handsome prince?"

"To some," he laughed, "They were friends for a long time and they fell in love like a prince and princess will. Everything was happy in the kingdom when the prince and princess got married and found out that they were expecting a royal baby." His voice took on a wistful tone as Ash continued, "After the baby was born the prince and princess began to fight everyday. Now, they always had arguments but never as bad. And a prince and princess who couldn't get along were having a hard time being married. So they decided that, for the sake of the baby, the prince and princess would live separately in different kingdoms."

He glanced again in the rearview mirror at his daughter's confused face, "but the prince and princess are supposed to be together." she stated.

"Let me tell you this Ella, the hardest lesson you will ever learn in your life is that nothing ends up the way it's supposed to be," Ash sighed. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, he didn't expect her to understand what he was saying. It was just a story after all.

He turned left, pulling into a cobblestone driveway, "We're here," he said softly, getting out of the car as the door to the house opened and Misty walked out.

"Mommy!" Ella shrieked rushing across the lawn into her mother's arms.

"Hey El! I missed you so much. Did you have fun with Daddy?" Misty laughed holding her daughter against her tightly.

"Yeah! We went to visit Uncle Gary and I got to watch Daddy battle!" the younger girl enthused.

"Really? Did he win?"

Ella looked at her mother like she was stupid, "Daddy always wins."

At that, Misty finally looked at Ash with a slight smile, "Yeah, I suppose he does." She set Ella back down on the grass, "Why don't you take your stuff upstairs and put it in your room."

"Okay!" And almost instantly, the girl was gone, leaving just the adults standing awkwardly in her wake.

"Thanks," Misty said quietly, "I know sometimes it's hard to have her tag along with you. I always feel bad when I have to bring her to the gym with me."

"It was no problem, I love having her around. I just wish I could see her more…" he trailed off.

"I know, I'm sorry, I-" but Misty never finished her thought.

Ella came rushing back out to the front yard, "Daddy!" she exclaimed, "You never finished the story."

"What?" Ash asked breaking eye contact with Misty to look at the other set of blue eyes.

"The story. What happened to the prince and princess? It doesn't end there…right?" She looked so hopeful that he couldn't bear to tell her that it did.

"Do they still love each other? And what about the baby?" Ella continued, prodding her father to speak, "They couldn't live in the same castle anymore," she explained to her mother who joined in, looking expectantly at Ash.

It was Misty's eyes he locked on as he gave Ella her answer, "Of course they still love each other, and they both love their baby very very much," Ash crouched down and pulled his daughter into a tight hug, "Sometimes love just isn't enough. But the prince still loves the princess with all his heart and is just sitting in that big empty castle, waiting for the princess to say she still loves him too."

* * *

A/N: Truth be told, I like this one. I'm not sure that many other people will because there isn't a happy ending, but it was nice to write. Maybe I'm just pessimistic that way.


	13. Mute

Brown eyes locked onto teal ones as they stared at each other.

Misty's lips curled into a smile and she dipped her strawberry into the fondue pot of melted white chocolate.

"Do you want some, Ash?" she asked holding the strawberry out to him sweetly.

His eyes didn't leave hers but he leaned forward slightly opening his mouth. She giggled and pulled the berry away biting into it slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear your answer, I assumed you didn't want any," she shrugged, her eyes wide and innocent.

He smiled but still didn't say anything.

"You know, this can all be over, you just have to go to the store and buy me a soda," Misty grinned, "Although I kinda enjoy having you silent."

Ash looked toward the window thoughtfully, it was still snowing as hard as it had been all night. Cerulean City was covered in a thick blanket of white, he had no idea if he was going to be able to make it home tomorrow either.

Then he glanced back at Misty who was still eating the dipped strawberries as erotically as she could. He laughed silently then shot forward quickly, covering her mouth with his own.

She moaned as he teased her with his tongue. When he finally pulled away he finished chewing the strawberry bite that had been in her mouth and she was left staring at him, speechless.

* * *

A/N: I was watching The Office when I was trying to think of a prompt for this and it was the episode where Pam jinxes Jim. This is what Jim should have done. :)


	14. Name

"Asher?" Misty snorted covering her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, so what?" Ash's cheeks burned and he hated his mother for telling Misty his full first name.

"Asher?" She asked again, collapsing onto the chair in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, Asher. Are you satisfied? It's not that funny of a name," he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Truthfully, he didn't hate his name, his mother said Prof Oak had suggested it, and it was a lot better than Gary's full name. He did, however, hate being teased.

Misty was still laughing when her eldest sister Daisy walked downstairs and saw the two of them in the gym's waiting room.

"What's so funny?" she asked grabbing a handful of candy off of the counter.

"Ash's real name, " she paused to gasp for air, "is Asher!" which threw her into another fit of giggles.

"I don't get the joke…" Daisy trailed off.

"There isn't one, she's being mean," he rolled his eyes in the red head's direction.

"I kinda like it, Asher…" the blonde sister rolled the name around for a second, "Yeah, it's a nice name."

Ash grinned at her as Daisy began to walk back out of the room, but not before tossing over her shoulder, "It's better than Mistique."

Then it was Ash's turn to crack up as his friend's face went pale.

* * *

A/N: There really isn't one. This just cracks me up.


	15. Oblivious

The teen magazine Misty had been reading crashed against the wall on the other side of Ash. Brock glanced up from his spot in the hotel room kitchen but Ash just continued playing a video game.

"Stupid magazine," she grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch, "Sometimes you can be completely obvious and the stupid jerk still doesn't realize that you like him!"

Brock snorted a little but didn't stop cooking or look up at the beginnings of an argument between the other two. Ash, however, still didn't look away but he dutifully nodded his head as he was supposed to when Misty went into a 'men are stupid' tirade.

"That's true," he spoke up, "but sometimes the friendship is too important to risk over something that both parties aren't completely sure about," Ash turned his head to glance in her direction before turning back to his game, "don't you think?"

Misty sat dumbfounded on the couch, not sure what to say and not completely sure what she had just heard, "What?" she asked softly.

Ash didn't answer, instead he quietly set the controller down and shut off the tv, "I think I'm going to go on a walk," he announced.

"Dinner in an hour," Brock called after him.

Once the door was shut behind him Brock and Misty looked at each other with the same confused expression, then Brock started to laugh and turned back to his task.

"I suppose he's not as oblivious as we've always thought," he chuckled.

Misty sank lower into the couch, her cheeks covering with a light blush.

* * *

A/N: My favorite writers' liberty is making Ash just a little bit smarter than anyone would expect. I try not to make him ooc, just grow him up a little. Which is why most of my fics will take place when they're older because then growing up is plausible.


	16. Pacing

Left. One…Two…Three…Four…

Then right…One…Two…Three…Four…

Left again…One…Two…

"Ash! Stop it!" Misty cried exasperatedly.

…Four…Right…One…Two…

"I said stop! You're freaking me out!"

"I'm freaking out!" He exclaimed still walking, he was on three now…or was it four?

"Well we can't both be freaking out, one of us has to remain calm," she shook her head rapidly.

"What do you suppose we do? Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to freak out?" he asked.

Misty thought for a second, "Yeah, that seems like the best option."

Both held out their hands, "One, two, three. Go!" they exclaimed in unison.

Ash's palm held scissors, Misty's a rock.

"Damn," he muttered taking the spot next to her as she stood up.

"Thank you," Misty smiled as she began pacing back and forth.

* * *

A/N: I'll let you all decide what they're freaking out about. I promise, there was no idea in my mind.


	17. Quest

He watched her skip down the stairs and out the door with a grin and a wave.

Rushing for the second story window, he pressed his forehead against the cool glass. Once he was sure she was gone, Ash walked quietly to her bedroom door, pushing it open with one finger.

He figured he had only half an hour to get this done before she came back, so he took to her bed first. Ash's hands slid underneath the pillows and between her mattresses, he sighed and went to the bedside table. The drawers were mostly bare, with a few items he was going to ask her about later, so he continued his search in her closet.

It was on the bottom that he noticed Misty kept her shoes in boxes.

"I didn't know she had this many shoes," he commented to himself. Normally, he would overlook this, but his own comment brought a thought to him, "she doesn't have this many shoes…"

So his new task became dumping the contents of each shoebox onto the floor. The first was receipts and stuff so he stuffed that back in it's box and went to the next one. This box contained photos going back to her childhood, she was terrible about actually putting them into albums. After a couple boxes that actually had shoes in them, he found one that was full of paper.

Upon examination, Ash realized that this box contained every letter he had ever written her from the time they were 14. He smiled softly glancing at his own childish handwriting and thought about what it must have meant for his best friend to keep them all.

And in that instant, he forgot what he was looking for in the first place.

* * *

A/N: I didn't want any sort of adventure-y fic for this prompt, but I suppose you could call it "The Adventure into Misty's Room"


	18. Regret

Ash stood, trying his best not to look as dumbfounded as he felt while the red head tried to make her explanation seem less crazy.

"You see, my sisters," she started while twisting her fingers together and looking completely uncomfortable, "They all lost their virginity to boyfriends, people they cared deeply about at the time, but they kinda regret it now. You know?"

Ash's eyebrows came together as he processed this, "Why are you telling me about your sisters' virginity?"

The more important questions, he was smart enough not to say out loud.

Why are you dressed like that?

Are those shoes even comfortable?

I'm pretty sure your boobs aren't nearly as big as they look.

No, those were best left twirling around his brain. But it didn't explain what she was doing.

"Because…I've never talked about this but…I'm still a virgin," Misty bit her bottom lip roughly and shifted her gaze away from his shocked expression.

"Really?" he asked. She was right, they never talked about it, but she had been in a couple serious relationships and he had just always assumed. Even Ash, himself, had taken that leap years ago.

"Yes. It's not like I haven't had the opportunity," she quickly amended, "I just kept thinking about that. I love this person now, but am I going to be with them forever? Am I going to regret this if I continue?"

He nodded slowly, "You think too much," was all he said.

"That's not the issue here, the issue is that I never did, I never had sex. I was too worried about one day wishing that I had waited," she took a deep breath, here came the hard part, "But I thought about whether I just wanted to save myself for marriage, since that seems like the smartest choice. And I don't think that I do, I mean, if I'm embarrassed to be a virgin at 23...I have no idea how long it'll be before I'm married."

"Is there a point?" he asked a little meanly, so he fixed his tone and tried again, "I mean, you hid yourself away all day and I thought you had some sort of date. But then you come knocking on my bedroom door…dressed like that and I don't know what to do."

"You." she exhaled loudly, "I realized that you're my best friend and no matter what…I wouldn't regret it with you."

Slowly, he realized what she was saying. He didn't say anything right away, instead he walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his while undershirts.

Tossing it over to her he said, "Here, put a shirt on."

Her expression was one of defeat but she did as she was told.

"You came here, dressed in what I can only assume are your sister's clothes because I have never seen them before. And you are asking me if I will have sex with you?"

Misty nodded tugging self consciously at the tight pants Daisy gave her to wear, "I know this isn't what I normally look like, I just…this is how girls you date dress so I thought-"

"Take those shoes off," he interrupted.

Again, she did as she was told, glad to be out of the 4 inch heels.

"I don't date those girls because of what they wear," he commented absentmindedly, giving Misty an odd look.

"Oh, I just thought that you had a type," she mumbled feeling stupid.

Ash smirked, "My type is confident, someone who's happy in their own skin. I don't like girls who dress up for someone else. You look prettier in jeans and a t-shirt than you did in the lacy tank top and heels."

Her cheeks flushed a little, "Thanks. So is that a no? If it's a no that's fine, I just…I thought I'd ask."

Ash thought for a second, "I didn't say no…but I'm attracted to my friend Misty, and she's not the person standing here right now."

"You're what?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You never realized it?" he asked taking a step towards her, making their faces only an inch or so away from each other, "talk about blind." Ash whispered leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

A/N: As I said, I like to make Ash a little different. I thought it would be an interesting change to have Misty be uneasy and uncomfortable and all sorts of other uns and have Ash be the in charge confident one.


	19. Something

Something happened between 15 and 19.

Ash sat on one side of the picnic table while Misty stood with Dawn, having an unusual girly moment. He studied her as inconspicuously as he could manage, which wasn't all that much. She looked the same. Maybe she was a little taller, and so was he, just a little, but he at least managed to match her in height. Her hair was still reddish orange, and still hit her shoulders in length, although she didn't wear it in that ridiculous side ponytail anymore. Her eyes were still the color of the sea, her lashes seemed darker, but Ash assumed that was the work of subtle makeup.

No, there wasn't anything tangible. If someone outside the group was to ask, he wouldn't have an answer for them.

For the last four years, they had only spoken to each other over the video phone and he hadn't noticed anything then.

But something, something had changed. Something about her made him feel sick and euphoric at the same time. The pit of his stomach did somersaults and his heart started beating a thousand times a second. When she turned to look at him, his face would heat up and his mouth went dry. His head would spin every time she spoke, and suddenly there wouldn't be anyone but Misty.

The only thing he wondered, was why it took him so long to notice her, and what he was going to do about it.

* * *

A/N: I went back and forth for a really long time between two different words for S. This is the one I decided to go with. A little more lighthearted and shippy than the other one. Maybe I'll post it when I'm done as an outtake...not sure.


	20. Teeter

Teetering on the edge of adulthood. That was my mother's favorite description of me and Misty. We're both so young, and yet so old.

I suppose I like the way it sounds, like when you're standing on the edge of a cliff and before you is a waterfall, behind you a flock of angry Spearow. The only option you have is to jump into the unknown and see what happens.

Oh yeah, that happened. And Misty saved me.

Or maybe she means something else. That's the case a lot of the time with Mom, she says one thing and you totally understand exactly what she's saying. Then, suddenly, you wake up and the whole thing means something different!

So here I sit, teetering on the edge of adulthood, watching a movie with Misty. She spent a lot of time at my house whenever I'm home, tonight was the first night with no one else though. Mom went to a party at Prof Oak's and Brock went home to see his own family.

And it's just Misty and I.

I turn to look over in her direction, taking in her relaxed pose and thoughtful expression. What she's thinking about, I have no idea, we're watching I Love You, Man. She's older now, we both are, but I notice it more when I see her. She's less scrawny and awkward looking, where I seemed to get more awkward.

"What are you staring at?" She asks raising a thin eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, like I'd be staring at you," I retorted.

"I didn't say you were staring at me," Misty laughs kicking her foot out.

I raise my arm to block her, but I'm not quick enough and the force of her kick sends my hand flying behind me and hitting Mom's blue vase. I twist to my side in an attempt to catch it as the vase wobbles back and forth unsteadily. Misty apparently had the same idea as she shot forward her hand outstretched toward the vase.

There we lie, both our hands firmly grabbing the now steady vase, our faces a mere couple inches away from each other.

Misty's breaths are shallow and warm on my face and I swallow self consciously. Her face is turning a bright red and I know mine is too, but neither one of us make any sort of movement.

Oh, that's what Mom means.


	21. Underneath

Ash was with Misty the first time he saw the movie Shrek. He remembered laughing and calling Misty an ogre for a week afterward. But the truth was, when Shrek tells Donkey that ogres are like onions because they have layers, he couldn't help but think of Misty. She was full of layers too.

When they first met, she was this bossy redhead who yelled and hit and called him names.

Then, the next day, he saw her reaction to a tiny Caterpie and that top layer was peeled away forever.

When they went to his first gym battle she was willing to help him win. Another layer.

In Cerulean City, he saw a younger sister who had a hard time fitting in. Another layer.

She was mean and sweet. She was loud and quiet. Misty was nothing and everything.

Layer after layer after layer.

* * *

A/N: I'm not completely sure how I feel about this one. I was babysitting when I wrote it out on my iTouch and the kid I was watching was watching Shrek. That much is obvious, but still, I think I could have used the prompt better.


	22. Victory

Ash dropped to his knees, the warm sand poking through the legs of his jeans. That's it. It's over.

The dust began to clear and everyone in the stands were on their feet awaiting the results.

Misty sat in front of her tv at home, her face only a few inches away from the glass and her hands folded in a prayer.

"The winner is," the announcer paused for effect and the camera didn't show the battlefield but the crowd began to cheer, "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town"

Misty leapt to her feet, covering her mouth and screaming with joy.

Ash's head lifted as he realized that was his name being called. His body went numb and everything was silent around him. He did it.

"Oh my god!" Misty yelled jumping up and down, "Oh my god! He did it!" tears stung her eyes as her sisters walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?" Lily asked annoyed.

"I," the red head could barely form her thought as she started to run for the door, "I have to go!"

"Misty, where are you going?" Daisy grabbed her baby sister's arm.

"I have to go to the Indigo Plateau," Misty insisted pulling away from Daisy.

"How do you plan on getting there?" she laughed.

"I'll run," she yelled moving away from her sisters.

"Misty!" the youngest sister turned around one more time, "take these." Daisy tossed her car keys toward Misty.

"Thank you!" Misty called back as the door slammed behind her.

The three sisters all turned to look at the tv at the same time. On the screen was a very startled Ash being bombarded by reporters.

"Wow," Daisy smiled softly, "the kid finally made it."

* * *

A/N: I wanted a fic of Misty watching Ash from at home. When my cousin gave me the word 'Victory' for my prompt, I knew it would be this one.


	23. Wrong

This was wrong.

Wrong.

How will you explain yourself in the morning? Your friend deserves an answer, the same friend that you're crossing so many lines with right now.

So what answer will you give her?

Riding high on the thrill of victory?

Alcohol?

You've won tournaments and championships before and never with this end.

Yes, you've both had a couple drinks but you know that you're not even tipsy.

So if neither of these are the reason, what is it?

Why did you do it? There has to be a reason right?

But maybe the bigger question is, why did she go along with it?

* * *

A/N: This drabble could technically go along with the last one, although I wrote this when I first heard the prompt. I really like that it's relaying what Ash is thinking.


	24. Xerotic

"Xerotic," Misty announced.

Ash coughed as he choked on the soda he had been drinking, "Excuse me?" he asked once he caught his breath.

"Xerotic, from xerosis, abnormal dryness as of the skin or eye," she read from her smart phone. She caught her friend's confused expression, "it's my word of the day."

"What sort of word of the day thing are you doing? Aren't they usually not medical words?"

"I dunno, all I know is I get a text a day with a new word, xerotic is my word of the day," Misty tried to explain.

"It's weird. And it sounds dirty," he didn't like Misty's word of the day. She always worked them into a sentence and made him feel stupid.

"Why does it sound dirty?" She turned her attention away from the phone and innocently looked at Ash.

"It says that word…" he paused hoping that she'd understand but she just continued looking at him, "erotic."

"There's an X in front of it," she pointed out.

"The X doesn't make it better. You talk about X's and erotic and it means abnormal dryness," Ash crossed his arms over his chest, "That's why I stick with the simple words that mean what they sound like."

Misty set her phone on the table and leaned forward so they were close together, "Well, Ash, what does xerotic mean to you?"

He felt his ears heat up and could only assume that the warmth would soon spread to his cheeks, "What?"

"You said you like words that mean what they sound like, when I first said xerotic, what did you think it meant?"

She had leaned so close that he could feel her breath on his lips, "What did I think?" they were both quiet, just staring into each other's eyes before he finally pushed her away "Abnormal skin dryness, what else would it mean?"

* * *

A/N: I did a random dictionary search for my letter X because I couldn't think of anything and when I first read the word, I thought it would be something dirty too.


	25. Young

Delia had always enjoyed Brock's company. Now that he was older, and his two young friends were dating, Brock seemed to spend more time with the group's surrogate mother. The two sat now, in the Ketchum dining room sipping tea and catching each other up on their lives.

A thump sounded on the floor above them and then a groan.

Delia and Brock exchanged a glance then raised their eyes toward the ceiling.

"Ow!" Misty's voice cried out, "Why did you bite me?"

"I said I would," Ash responded with a chuckle. Then the voices stopped but the movement didn't.

Delia's head fell into the palms of her hands, "I'm not ready for this." she moaned.

"I don't think they're doing what it sounds like they're doing…" Brock trailed off.

Her expression changed to one of hope, "Go check on them?" she asked.

Brock nodded and stood, he made it as far as the doorway before he turned back to her.

"But what if they are?"

* * *

A/N: This makes me laugh every time, it's probably my favorite Brock related drabble.


	26. Zing

Ash leaned back into the couch next to Misty, "I asked Brock what his first kiss was like," he announced.

"Oh yeah?" Misty casually turned to the side to look at him.

"He said it's hard to describe, like an orgasm," the teen's face turned a little pink as he said the last word.

Misty giggled, "What does Brock know about having an orgasm?"

"I don't know…I mean, you don't have to have a girl," Ash stumbled over the last part of his sentence, "to…you know…"

"It doesn't count," Misty decided, "and we don't need a boy either."

"Have you had your first kiss?" he asked her.

"No, have you?"

"No. There have been girls, that have kissed me. But I haven't had my first real kiss."

Neither one of them said anything for awhile, the obnoxious cartoon they had been watching was the only thing keeping the room from complete silence. Then, Misty turned quickly and kissed Ash softly on the lips.

When they parted, they continued sitting in silence.

"So…" Misty was the first one to speak, "What was your first kiss like?"

Ash opened his mouth to answer and then shut it again, rethinking his comment, "It's….hard to describe. But it feels a little bit like being electrocuted."

Misty nodded, "Like a tingle running from your head to your toes."

"Yeah."

"Like an orgasm," Misty giggled causing Ash to join in.

* * *

A/N: Cuz really? I needed an excuse to make the poor kids say orgasm.

That's it, the last one. Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed every chapter. I love love love hearing people's thoughts. I'm off to continue writing Destiny and start up two other multi-chapter fics that have been swirling in my brain for the last month.


End file.
